Manipulating the appearance of surfaces with high frequency motion or rapid deformation is desirable in many fields such as the visual and performing arts. For example, manipulating the appearance of human faces is a common practice in many cultures and industries. Traditionally, appearances are altered through the application of paint, die, makeup, prosthetics, etc. Such alterations are static, and manual labor is typically required to apply and change the alteration. Projected light has also been used to alter the appearance of static, stationary surfaces, such as movie screens. However, realistic real-time projection onto moving or changing surfaces has proved difficult. Slow processing speeds and inefficient methods of calculation and projection have historically prevented realistic real-time projection onto moving or changing surfaces. To allow performers to move at the their natural pace, more efficient methods of computing projectable images to augment a moving surface in real time without perceptible lag are needed.